Josh Gudwin
Josh Gudwin is a recorder, mixer and producer. Gudwin’s relationship with Justin Bieber began in 2010 when he was working with Kuk Harrell on My Worlds Acoustic. At Justin’s request, Josh joined him on the road during the Believe Tour to record Believe Acoustic. Credits My Worlds Acoustic (2010) * One Time (Acoustic) (recorder and mixer) * Baby (Acoustic) (recorder and mixer) # One Less Lonely Girl (Acoustic) (recorder and mixer) # Down to Earth (Acoustic) (recorder) # U Smile (Acoustic) (recorder) # Stuck in the Moment (Acoustic) (recorder) # Favorite Girl (Acoustic) (Live) (recorder and mixer) # That Should Be Me (Acoustic) (recorder and mixer) # Never Say Never (Acoustic) (recorder) Never Say Never: The Remixes (2011) * Born to Be Somebody (engineer) Under the Mistletoe (2011) * Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas (engineer) * Mistletoe (engineer) * The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire) (engineer) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (engineer) * Fa La La (engineer) * All I Want For Christmas Is You (Superfestive!) (engineer) * Drummer Boy (engineer) * Christmas Eve (engineer) * All I Want Is You (engineer) * Home This Christmas (engineer) * Silent Night (engineer) * Christmas Love (engineer) * Someday At Christmas (mixer) * All I Want Is You (Acoustic) (engineer) Believe (2012) * Maria (sound engineer) Believe Acoustic (2013) * Yellow Raincoat (writer & sound engineer) Journals (2013) * Heartbreaker (recorder) * All That Matters (recorder) * Roller Coaster (writer) * Confident (sound engineer) * Flatline (writer) Purpose (2015) * Mark My Words (recorder) * All In It (writer and producer) * I'll Show You (writer) * Sorry (mixer) Changes (2020) * All Around Me (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Habitual (writer, vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Come Around Me (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Intentions (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Yummy (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Available (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Forever (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Runnin' Over (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Take It Out On Me (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Second Emotion (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Get Me (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * E.T.A. (writer, producer, vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Changes (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Confirmation (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * That's What Love Is (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * At Least For Now (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) * Yummy (Remix) (vocal producer, engineer and mixer) Singles * 2014: Home To Mama (writer and producer) * 2017: Despacito (Remix) (mixer) * 2017: 2U (vocal recorder) * 2017: Friends (recorder, producer, vocal producer and engineer) * 2019: Don't Check On Me (vocal recorded) Other artists * 2012: Beautiful (engineer and mixer) Unreleased * 2012: Feel My Love (sound engineer) * 2014: Faithful (sound engineer) * 2014: Slow Up (sound engineer) * 2014: Infectious (recorder) * 2014: Double Negative (sound engineer) * 2014: It's Working (sound engineer) * 2014: Thank You (recorder) * 2014: Overrated (recorder) * 2014: Hey Girl (recorder) * 2014: It's All Gonna Be Okay (sound engineer) * 2014: Going Down (producer) * 2014: Boy Without A Home (writer) * 2014: Insecurities (recorder) * 2014: Raise the Bar (writer) * 2014: Bella's Sister (Ship To Shore) (writer) * 2014: Heroine (Let's Stay Together) (writer) * 2014: Guarded (writer) * 20??: Dark Side (recorder) Gallery Josh Gudwin and Justin in the studio.jpg|Gudwin at Record Plant, with Justin Bieber on vocals Justin Bieber in the studio with Poo Bear and Josh Gudwin.jpg Justin Bieber with Josh Gudwin and Maejor Ali.jpg Josh Gudwin and Justin Bieber 2014.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio with Josh Gudwin.jpg Justin Bieber with Josh Gudwin January 2014.jpg Josh Gudwin stash.jpg Josh Gudwin.jpg Kanye West and Justin Bieber in the studio 2012 for the Believe album.jpg Josh Gudwin, Justin Bieber and Kuk Harrell.jpg Videos Justin Bieber riding a segway|'justinbieber' via Instagram References Category:Producers Category:Songwriters Category:Mixers Category:Friends